cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Mermaid
BT02-020EN_RR.jpg Top_Idol,_Aqua.jpg Blazers_Pleasures.jpg Bermuda_△_Cadet,_Caravelle.jpg Cardfight Vanguard - Top Idol pacifica.jpg "Mermaid" is a race found in the Aqua Force, Bermuda Triangle and Etranger Clans. There are no effect related to this specific race so far. According to the Cray Survey of Race Composition (Kero Kero Ace December 2012 issue), this race is the most abundant race in all units in Magallanica, making up of 32% of all units in the nation. List of Mermaids Aqua Force Trigger *Battle Siren, Carolina (Heal) *Battle Siren, Mallika (Draw) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doris (Stand) Grade 0 *Battle Siren, Cagli *Battle Siren, Ketty Grade 1 *Battle Siren, Cloris *Battle Siren, Cressida *Battle Siren, Cynthia *Battle Siren, Dorothea *Battle Siren, Euphenia *Battle Siren, Melania *Battle Siren, Neferli *Battle Siren, Orthia *Battle Siren, Pantea *Battle Siren, Phaidra *Battle Siren, Stacia *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia *Coral Princess, Thetis (Due to Dual Clanning) Grade 2 *Battle Siren, Adelaide *Battle Siren, Calista *Battle Siren, Janka *Battle Siren, Nicoletta *Battle Siren, Rohde *Battle Siren, Theresa Bermuda Triangle Trigger *Cherished Phrase, Reina (Critical) *Chouchou, Sera (Critical) *Cold Eye, Sara (Stand) *Comical Rainie (Critical) *Cooking Caspi (Draw) *Dancing Designer, Lauren (Stand) *Dreamer Dreamer, Kruk (Stand) *Drive Quartet, Bubblin (Draw) *Drive Quartet, Flows (Heal) *Drive Quartet, Ressac (Stand) *Drive Quartet, Shuplu (Critical) *Duo Grampus Turn, Shannon (Critical) *Duo Lamplight Melody, Tigris (Draw) *Duo Love Joker, Chulym (Critical) *Duo Morning Charm, Liffey (Draw) *Duo Night Wing, Tangariro (Stand) *Duo Pride Crown, Madeira (Critical) *Duo Soulful Melody, Selenga (Stand) *Duo Tropical Healer, Medjerda (Heal) *Gunslinger Star, Florida (Critical) *Happy Roots, Sandy (Heal) *Heartful Ale, Fundy (Draw) *Impact Punch! Michiru (Critical) *Jump on the Water! Amelie (Stand) *Lover of Hearts, Penelotta (Heal) *Morning Impact, Lyps (Critical) *Mystery Smile, Aral (Stand) *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Clear (Critical) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Adria (Draw) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Canary (Critical) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Irish (Stand) *PR♥ISM-Miracle, Timor (Heal) *Sleeping Beauty, Mousse (Stand) *Southern Harmony, Melvy (Draw) *Sweet Allure, Riko (Heal) *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Nelun (Draw) *Voice of Fate, Kasumi (Draw) Grade 0 *Angelic Star, Coral *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Caravel *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Shizuku *Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Weddell *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Sapphire *Chouchou, Flara *Chouchou, Sasha *Colorful Smiling, Fratte *Costume Change, Alk *Dolphin Friend, Plage *Duo Cotton Sleeper, Ichika *Duo Lovers Singer, Darling *Duo Treasure Hunter, Suwannee *Finger Magic, Mako *First Lesson, Akari *Friend of the Stars, Mimosa *PR♥ISM-Duo, Tisza *PR♥ISM-Smile, Coro *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Thitis *Tiny Precious, May *Wholehearted Dream, Meruru Grade 1 *Admire Successor, Lyrica *Ambient Silence, Etosha *Apprentice Idol, Karen *Beware of Surprises, Almin *Blazer Idols *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Emeral *Chocolatier, Ronne *Chouchou, Akina *Chouchou, Clenes *Chouchou, Malle *Chouchou, Malvies *Chouchou, Plare *Chouchou, Tino *Dash Sisters, Rabel *Duo Afternoon Tea, Parana *Duo Beast Ear, Lu Lu *Duo Caprice Cats, Marjona *Duo Clear Parasol, Kura *Duo Create Quill, Ilya *Duo Dream Idol, Main *Duo Gorgeous Lady, Kazuha *Duo Happy Diary, Sheryl *Duo Petit Etoile, Peace *Duo Pretty Horn, Ural *Duo Promise Day, Colima *Duo Shiny Tone, Cikola *Faithful Follower, Lauroca *Fresh Star, Coral *Friend of the Moon, Marina *Full Throttle Idol, Lurie *Garland Blossom, Ayna *Hearty Dancer, Courasche *Image Master, Kukuri *Impressed Tear, Subaru *Library Madonna, Rion *Lunchmaker, Aika *Magical Yell, Nina *Mascot Lady, Oria *Mermaid Idol, Elly *Mermaid Idol, Felucca *Mermaid Idol, Riviere *Mermaid Idol, Sedna *Mini Recital, Nakuru *Miracle Twintail, Wyz *Mirage Sign, Urmia *Mirror Diva, Biscayne *Monotone Innocence, Yuka *Navy Dolphin, Amur *New Song Debut, Altey *One-round Fight, Hinata *Pearl Sisters, Perle *Piping Hot, Suifa *PR♥ISM-Duo, Aria *PR♥ISM-Duo, Loretta *PR♥ISM-Duo, Yarmouk *PR♥ISM-Image, Clear *PR♥ISM-Promise, Leyte *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Leyte *PR♥ISM-Romance, Mercure *Prism on the Water, Myrtoa *Reticent Diva, Isuca *Secret Smile, Puumo *Superb New Student, Shizuku *Sweet Paradise, Manya *Sweet-PR♥ISM, Lupina *Sweets Harmony, Mona *Talent of Perseverance, Shandee *Tidal Art, Marie *Turquoise Blue, Tyrrhenia Grade 2 *Active Pink, Larana *Admired Sparkle, Spica *Afternoon Tea Party, Couver *Applause Flower, Palche *Artless Charmy, Wakana *Brilliant Ocean, Elly *Chouchou, Ayana *Chouchou, Blanche *Chouchou, Listella *Chouchou, Selvies *Chouchou, Sugrie *Diva of Clear Waters, Izumi *Dream Team, Dios *Dreaming Idol, Karen *Dreaming Step, Shizuku *Duo Beloved Child of the Sea Palace, Minamo *Duo Blue Marine Chateau, Thames *Duo Creamy Caramel, Cornet *Duo Dream Idol, Sana *Duo Falling Heart, Quancy *Duo Fantasia, Lamry *Duo Kelpie Jockey, Syr Darya *Duo Lovely Devil, Vepar *Duo Magical Mic, Shalwien *Duo Mini Heart, Rhone *Duo Stream Showtime, Paytonya *Duo Toy Box, Menam *Duo White Crystal, Ricca *Eager Envy, Marronnier *Eternal Memory, Lorens *Friend of the Sun, Marlkka *Girls' Rock, Rio *Happiness for Ears, Merovil *Ideal Walking Weather, Emilia *Inspect Sisters, Robel *Intellect Polish, Sena *Intelli-beauty, Loire *Intelli-idol, Melville *Invite Roaring, Inray *Limpid Chorus, Meirin *Love Collect, Eleanor *Magical Charge, Vita *Marine Athlete, Larajah *Mermaid Idol, Flute *Mystery Solving Time, Ithil *One-stroke Art, Carla *Orient-PR♥ISM, Ayari *Pearl Sisters, Perla *Prestige, Cetia *PR♥ISM-Duo, Avon *PR♥ISM-Duo, Slaney *PR♥ISM-Image, Rosa *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Rosa *PR♥ISM-Promise, Celtic *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Celtic *PR♥ISM-Romance, Lumiere *PR♥ISM-Smile, Ligurian *PR♥ISM-Smile, Scotia *Pretty Celeb, Charlotte *Shiny Star, Coral *Shyness Laguna, Lapla *Snow White of the Corals, Claire *Super Idol, Riviere *Top Idol, Aqua *Top Gear Idol, Sanya *Tsundere Rival, Ruruka *Unbelievagirl, Potpourri *Victory Appeal, Filie *Wonder Frill, Nanoka Grade 3 *Aurora Star, Coral *Bermuda Princess, Lena *Brand-New-PR♥ISM, Garnet *Cheerfully Etoile, Olyvia *Chouchou, Melvies *Chouchou Debut Stage, Tirua *Costume Idol, Alk *Dancing Fan Princess, Minato *Dream Team, Madre *Duo Delicious Girl, Ciao *Duo Eternal Sister, Meer *Duo Falling Heart, Victoria *Duo Flower Girl, Lily *Duo Lady Canotier, Salinas *Duo Lovely Angel, Nemuel *Duo Sprinkle Light, Prianie *Duo Stage Storm, Iori *Duo Sweet Rhythm, Vilaine *Duo Temptation, Reit *Duo True Sister, Meer *Eternal Idol, Pacifica *Fulbright Wish, Shizuku *Great Ascent, Liddy *Little Princess, Himari *Miracle Voice, Lauris *Orient-PR♥ISM, Karina *Peaceful Voice, Raindear *Planet Idol, Pacifica *PR♥ISM-Image, Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Labrador *PR♥ISM-Romance, Etoile *Rainbow Light, Carine *Ring Arpeggio, Mikoto *Rising Star, Trois *Sincere Girl, Liddy *Skillful Performer, Minori *Sparkle in Her Heart, Spica *Splash Daughter, Rachel *Shangri-La Star, Coral *Shining Singer, Ionia *Super Idol, Ceram *Top Idol, Flores *Top Idol, Pacifica *Top Idol, Riviere *Velvet Voice, Raindear *Whitely Noble, Fantine *Wonderful Voice, Lauris Grade 4 *Arcadia Star, Coral *Blessed Sparkle, Sandy *Celebrate Voice, Lauris *Chouchou, Lilienel *Chouchou, Pallfy *Chouchou Engage Lead, Plati *Chouchou Headliner, Lapria *Duo Absolute Sister, Meer *Duo Everlasting, Reit *Duo Idol Emperor, Kuna *Fantastic Passion☆, Pacifica *Festal Finale, Final Priscilla *Flying Mermaid, Frederica *Fluffy Ribbon, Somni *Frontier Star, Coral *Hand in Hand, Leona *Highest Society, Citron *Legend of the Glass Shoe, Amoris *Legendary Idol, Riviere *Legendary PR♥ISM-Duo, Nectaria *Lucky Rise, Elprina *Maximum Rapture, Lucia *Orient-PR♥ISM, Kaname *Perfect Performance, Ange *PR♥ISM-Image, Sunshine Vert *PR♥ISM-Promise, Princess Labrador *Sailor's Medley, Nasha *School Etoile, Olyvia *Song of Gracious, Raindear *Twinkle Happiness☆, Pacifica Etranger Grade 1 *Coral Princess, Thetis Category:Race Category:Mermaid Category:Aqua Force Category:Bermuda Triangle Category:Etranger